Ne jamais dire jamais
by Sosuke-sama
Summary: Post Into Darkness; L'équipe de l'Enterprise a pour mission d'emmener un vulcain sur la Nouvelle-Vulcain sur ordre de Sarek. Mais le voyage ne va pas se passer comme ils l'avaient prévus: Kirk et Spock sont des handicapés des sentiments, le nouveau vulcain est insupportable, Chekov cache un grand secret, Scotty a une deuxième femme dans sa vie...
1. T'hai'la

**Ne jamais dire jamais**

Chapitre 01 : T'hai'la

L'espace à perte de vue, l'immensité de la galaxie au bout de ses doigts. Une main posée sur la vitre de sa cabine et l'autre dans ses cheveux, le docteur Leonard Mccoy assit sur le bord de son lit, se réveillait doucement. Il s'était encore couché tard hier soir, Jim avait quelques problèmes de sommeil c'est dernier temps et le seul moyen de le calmer était de lui parler jusqu'à épuisement. Il ébouriffa une dernière fois ses cheveux déjà en bataille et se leva doucement. Son pyjamas, un pantalon bleu délavé, avait glissé sur ses hanches durant la nuit, révélant un boxer noir, il ne s'en formalisa pas et avança tranquillement jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnel. Quand il y pénétra, elle lui paru encore plus petite que les jours précédents, à mesure que les semaines avançaient, les murs semblaient se rétrécir et entre les carreaux en damier noir et bleu, l'air manquait affreusement.

Son reflet dans le miroir triangulaire au dessus de l'évier blanc, n'était pas très beau, ses cernes, déjà assez voyante d'ordinaire, étaient violettes et ressemblait plus à des poches qu'à une simple pigmentation de la peau. « Un cerne est une variation de la coloration de la peau sous l'œil. La cause principale pourrait être une congestion des capillaires sanguins et lymphatiques présents sous les yeux… » Il avait l'impression ces temps ci d'être plus un médecin qu'un Humain, c'était horriblement inquiétant. L'espace est un virus, un virus qui détruit l'humanité et qui pousse les hommes à se transformer en machine pour survivre. Cette mission avait duré trop longtemps.

Il voulait rentrer sur terre, prendre des vacances et oublier juste un instant l'espace et son quotidien de médecin à bord de l'Enterprise. Il se pencha pour asperger son visage d'eau, elle s'écoulait du robinet en un jet puissant et rapide, si clair et si rafraichissante, mais artificielle, de l'eau en poudre. Une simple petite goute d'eau réelle pouvait transformer un petit tas de cette poudre en une dizaine de bouteille d'eau, pratique dans l'espace mais affreusement déroutant. Mccoy regarda à nouveau son reflet, des gouttelettes glissaient le long de ses pommettes, roulaient sur ses joues creuses pour aller mourir le long de sa mâchoire. Si seulement il pouvait se détendre en passant une nuit avec une jolie fille, ça arrangerait bien des choses. Mais non il était coincé sur ce foutu navire, sans aucune distraction, filles ou bouteilles d'alcool, mais avec une équipe de bras cassés à diriger, et pour couronner le tout, un capitaine qui aimait se créer des problèmes tout seul et un vulcain plus froid qu'un bloc de glaçon. Il ferma le robinet, s'essuya rapidement le visage et reparti pour sa chambre, s'habilla de son uniforme bleu de Star Fleet, enfila les chaussures réglementaires, et mangea les trois gâteaux posés sur son bureau. Avant de quitter ses quartiers, il passa une dernière fois à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et arranger ses cheveux, le bleu de sa tenue ne l'aidait pas à avoir meilleur mine, son reflet l'effraya à nouveau mais il tenta de l'ignorer. Alors par habitude et surtout pour se rassurait, il râla :

« Sacredieu le rouge m'aurait surement donné l'air plus frais ! »

Il sortie de la salle de bain, traversa sa chambre et pénétra dans le couloir déjà rempli de monde qui s'afféraient à aller à leurs places. Il était vraiment épuisé et tout ce cahot ne l'aider pas à mettre ses idées au clair. Il s'arrêta alors, pris le temps de souffler calmement et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé de route et se trouvait dans un couloir qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

« Docteur… ? »

Mccoy se retourna rapidement en entendent ce ton de voix si grave et si familier, au milieu du couloir le second Spock le regardait un sourcil relevé. Comme toujours il se tenait droit comme un i, ses mains derrière le dos étiraient son haut bleu, révélant un torse aux muscles développés. Le médecin s'était toujours dit qu'il était bien dommage que le vulcain ait cette coupe de cheveux, il avait un corps bien proportionné, et un visage, même selon lui pure hétéro, et malgré ses sourcils arqués, très agréable à regarder. C'était vraiment cette coiffure qui laissait à désirer, car même ses longues oreilles pointues lui donnaient un petit charme bien mérité, Mccoy s'était souvent demandé quelle sensation ca faisait de les toucher, il avait vu plusieurs fois Uhura les effleurer quand ils étaient encore ensemble, c'est qu'elle devait être douce ou quelque chose comme ça ! Jim lui avait révélé il y a quelques jours que lui aussi aurait bien essayé de les caresser ou même, ce qui était bizarre selon lui, de les mordre ou de les lécher pour voir si c'était une zone érogène. En y repensent, ce satané vulcain était de plus en plus le sujet principal des discutions entre Jim et lui lors de ses soirées interminables, il semblait vraiment occuper toute les pensées de son capitaine. De son physique à son caractère, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire l'éloge ou de le critiquer, Mccoy se doutait bien de ce qui arrivait à son ami, mais comment lui expliquer l'évolution de ses sentiments pour son second alors que jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait eu de tel penchant. Lui-même avait du mal à saisir comment un homme pouvait arriver à aimer et désirer un autre homme, pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les personnes de cette catégorie, mais comment pouvait on accepter psychologiquement son attirance, sans vouloir se tirer une balle dans la tête ou se cacher à jamais dans sa chambre… Bon ça c'était peut être un peu homophobe, mais il pensait vraiment que les autres pouvaient, qu'ils avaient tout à fait le droit d'aimer qui ils voulaient, mais ça n'empêcher pas le fait qu'il ignorait comment aider son ami à comprendre et à accepter ce qui lui arrivait alors que lui-même ne pourrait pas le faire si cela lui tomber dessus. Ce qui soit dit en passant était tout à fait impossible. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit ni n'entendit Spock avancer doucement, se pencher vers lui et demander :

« Docteur que faites vous ici ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Mccoy releva la tête rapidement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son geste et s'empressa de répondre :

« Non, non ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué, et, il hésitait à le dire mais il fallait bien qu'il aille travailler, n'en riait pas Spock mais je me suis perdu…

-Perdu ? Demanda calmement le scientifique.

-Oui perdu ! Vous savez ce que veut dire se perdre et c'est déjà très difficile à dire alors ne me le refaite pas répéter espèce de vulcain incompréhensif ! »

Comme d'habitude, Spock souffla de lassitude et regarda le docteur en répondant d'un ton neutre:

-Il n'y a aucune raison de vous mettre dans cet état, je n'ai fait que redemander pour avoir confirmation que vous vous êtes bien perdu dans le vaisseau, dans lequel, je rappel, nous voyageons depuis maintenant près de trois ans et compte tenu de ce fait…

-Stop ! s'écria Mccoy, je crois que j'ai compris ou vous voulez en venir, maintenant aidez moi plutôt à retrouver mon infirmerie pour l'amour de Dieu !

-Docteur je ne vois pas en quoi l'amour de dieu à un rapport dans notre discussion … »

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel et s'écria, consterné

« Un jour je vais vous faire avaler votre costume de Star fleet satané vulcain ! »

Spock se retourna et fit signe à Mccoy de le suivre :

« C'est par ici docteur, venez. »

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et rattrapa son camarade en quelques enjambées. Le vulcain marchait avec ses mains derrière son dos droit, comme à son habitude, et faisait de grands pas, que le médecin avait du mal à suivre. Mccoy hurla alors pour faire comprendre son mécontentement :

« Non mais vous prenez un train ou quoi ? Vous pouvez pas marcher à un rythme normal ?

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ma vitesse, excusez moi. Spock ralenti le rythme et demanda, vous semblez fatigué Docteur, la terre commencerait elle à vous manquer tant que ça ? »

Il réfléchit, souffla, puis répondit sur un ton plus calme :

« Oui, j'avoue ne pas très bien dormir, et surtout, ne pas assez dormir ces temps-ci, mais croyez moi ce n'est pas la Terre qui m'en empêche mais surtout ce maudit Jim qui ne va pas bien ! »

Peut être que Spock ressentait réciproquement quelque chose pour leur capitaine, et voir sa réaction vis-à-vis de l'homme en question pourrait lui révéler cette information.

« Est-ce que le capitaine va si mal que ça ? demanda étonnamment vite le vulcain, il me semblait qu'il n'allait pas bien depuis notre dernière mission, j'avais mis cela sur le compte de la blessure qu'il s'était fait à ce moment la mais…

-Ah oui ! S'exclama le docteur, c'est vrai que la dernière fois il a été blessé sur Vegga 5 et vous avez été obligé de rester coincé avec lui, pendant près d'une semaine sur cette planète ! Ca explique beaucoup de chose ! »

Spock semblait perplexe mais ne posa sa question au docteur Mccoy, qui semblait fière de lui, qu'une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie :

« Je ne saisi pas, qu'avez-vous compris ? »

Mccoy devait-il en parler ou non ? En face de lui Spock semblait, à la manière vulcain, s'inquiéter, mais comment savoir si c'était pour le capitaine ou pour Jim. D'un certain côté, le docteur se doutait que l'extraterrestre ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un, à croire que le mot « amour » n'était pas inscrit dans son dictionnaire, il ne connaissait pas exactement la raison pour laquelle il s'était séparé avec le lieutenant Uhura, mais surement que « être en couple » pour un humain et un vulcain ne signifiait pas la même chose. La pauvre gamine qui était sorti avec Spock, pensa Mccoy, au moins elle aura tenue quelques temps ! La courageuse ! Quelle idée de se mettre avec un vulcain ! Il ne voudrait même pas d'une femme vulcaine, comparé à elles, les humaines étaient faciles à combler ! Jim, même sans le savoir, s'était mis dans une salle affaire, et il allait avoir besoin de courage, bien plus que d'habitude ! Ce n'était pas une planète hostile qu'il devait conquérir, c'était pire, c'était un vulcain, c'était Spock que Kirk allait devoir réussir à dompter ! A cette pensée, Mccoy ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

« Alalala, mon pauvre garçon dans quelle pétrin tu t'es encore fourré !

-Pardon ? demanda étonné Spock mais toujours sur le même ton, êtes-vous en train de me parler docteur ?

-Non, je parlais tout seul, je me demandais, s'il s'était passé quelque chose de bizarre ou de spécial entre toi et le capitaine sur Vegga ? »

Spock regarda le médecin, il réfléchissait à cette étrange question, qu'est ce que les humains pouvaient sembler bizarre des fois ! Il marcha jusqu'au bureau du docteur et s'assit à la place du patient, les mains maintenant sur ses cuisses. Et tout en se tournant vers le docteur, il répondit pensif :

« Non… Non, je ne me souviens pas d'un événement spécial qui pourrait vous intéresser. »

Mccoy arriva en trois pas à son bureau et sauta presque sur sa chaise. Il devait forcement s'être passé quelque chose, il demanda alors un peu sèchement :

«-Mais si, réfléchissait ! Kirk à bien du dire ou faire quelque chose de bizarre par rapport à vous !

-Par rapport à moi, docteur ? Il inspira calmement et ajouta, en effet, il a… comment dire… en fait je ne sais pas si je peux en parler, voyez vous docteur, je ne pense pas que le capitaine accepterais que je vous le dise.

-Comment ca ? Demanda à bout de souffle l'autre, c'est si important que ça que, même en tant que son médecin, vous ne vouliez pas me raconter ?

-Je ne pense que ce soit si grave, parce que je mets ce qu'il a fait sur le compte de la fièvre due à sa blessure. »

Mccoy toujours silencieux regardait Spock en attendant la suite. Suite que le commander aurait préféré taire, mais le médecin avait raison, si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre et garder le secret pour le bien du capitaine, c'était bien lui. Il replaça correctement son haut et raconta calmement :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je pense que tout était du à la fièvre, le capitaine m'a avouer certaine chose, comme le fait que maintenant que j'étais séparé du lieutenant Uhura…

-Vous pouvez dire Nyota ! Lança Mccoy, mais allez y continuez !

-Maintenant que j'étais séparé du lieutenant Uhura, j'étais libre et qu'il allait me mettre le « grappin dessus ». »

Mccoy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors Jim, surement inconsciemment, lui avait fait une déclaration.

« Vraiment Spock ? Et qu'est ce que vous avez répondu ?

-Rien docteur, je ne voyais pas comment et pourquoi il voudrait me mettre un grappin.

-Triple idiot ! C'est une façon de parler ! S'écria Mccoy, fout de rage et de frustration.

-J'ai compris docteur. Je suis allé voir dans l'ordinateur une fois que nous sommes retourné dans le vaisseau, mais bien entendu il était trop tard pour que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il a déjà surement oublié ou ne s'est peut être, et cela est très probable, jamais rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Et c'est tout ? Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

-Si, un peu après, dans la nuit. »

Mccoy se réinstalla dans sa chaise et croisa les bras. Spock attendit pensif, il cherchait ses mots. Puis il dit enfin :

« Comme vous le savais, il faisait très froid la nuit sur Vegga 5, et comme les vulcains sont habitués à une température toujours très élevé, il a été très difficile pour moi de m'endormir. J'ai bien entendu tenté de faire abstraction à ce froid, mais le capitaine a du s'en rendre compte et, est venu… »

Spock se stoppa. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud. Il senti ses oreilles chauffer, et ses mains devenir moites. Son regard qui était avant posé sur celui de Mccoy, ne put s'empêcher de descendre pour regarder ses propres mains. Était-il gêné ? Ce serait bien la première fois, et devant le docteur en plus ! Il déglutit et releva les yeux vers Mccoy, ce dernier le regardait inquiet, et lui dit :

«Spock ? Est ce que tout va bien ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mccoy voyait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, il semblait embarrassé, étrange pour un vulcain. Alors pour le mettre à l'aise le docteur proposa calmement, mais un peu amusé aussi :

« Vous préférez l'écrire ? Ou peut être en parler ailleurs ?

-Non, merci. »

Spock serra les poings, le docteur aurait parié voir une petite teinte de vert sur ses joues, mais le moment n'était pas à la taquinerie.

« Et bien, il s'est levé, et à contourné le petit feu que nous avions réussi à faire, et au début il s'est assis à côté de moi, je devais un peu trembler car il a posé sa main sur mon épaule. »

Spock repris son souffle et continua avec une voix plus sur :

« Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il voulait au début, et puis il s'est allongé derrière moi et à passé ses bras autour de mon torse.

-Jusque la, c'est normal, enfin presque, mais c'était pour vous réchauffer.

-Je suis d'accord, mais ce qu'il a fait ensuite, je ne pense pas que ce soit normal, même entre humains qui ont froids. Parce qu'après avoir passé ses bras… »

L'interphone de Mccoy sonna et la voix d'Uhura résonna autour d'eux :

« Commander Spock, commander Spock est demandé sur la passerelle rapidement. »

Quoi ? Mccoy se leva brusquement. Spock avait déjà commencé à traverser la pièce.

« Spock ! Attends ! »

Il le rattrapa dans le couloir.

« Spock ! Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Je n'ai pas le temps, et finalement je ne pense pas que cela puisse vous aidez. Tout ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète était du à la fièvre.

-Non ! Non, Spock ! »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le fit s'arrêter.

« Le capitaine parle beaucoup de vous en ce moment, Spock, il semble que depuis Vegga 5 son opinion sur vous a changé. »

Le vulcain plissa les yeux à cette phrase, et demanda suspicieux :

« Comment cela ? Est-ce que le capitaine aurait quelque chose à me reprocher ?

-Non mais… »

Il le tira dans l'ascenseur.

« Passerelle ! »

Ils commencèrent à monter et Mccoy les stoppèrent.

« Spock, ce que je veux vous faire comprendre…

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire docteur, et croyez moi j'y ai déjà pensé sur Vegga 5 mais, un capitaine n'a pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de… sentiment pour un membre de son équipage et…

-Alors vous ressentez quelque chose pour lui ? Que s'est il passé sur cette foutu planète ?

-Je ne suis pas obligé de vous répondre. »

Spock appuya sur le bouton pour remonter et ajouta un dernier :

« Docteur. »

Puis le second sorti de l'ascenseur à grand pas et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe sur la passerelle. Mccoy le suivait frustré, il aurait voulu que Spock lui réponde, qu'il lui dise au moins si les sentiments de Jim étaient partagés, mais ce satané vulcain s'était défilé.

En voyant Spock, Kirk se leva et s'avança vers lui. Il semblait inquiet mais il lui souri quand même.

« Spock, tu te fais désirer !

-Pardonnez moi capitaine, j'ai été retenu. »

Jim lança un regard à Mccoy qui boudait derrière et éclata de rire. Puis il revint s'assoir sur son fauteuil et fit signe de la tête à Spock de venir à côté de lui. En le voyant avancer, le jeune capitaine ne pu s'empêcher de regarder la main de son ami qui s'était posé sur son ventre, alors il s'en souvenait lui aussi. Il baissa les yeux rapidement et regarda sa propre main posé sur l'accoudoir avant de regarder à nouveau l'écran devant lui qui grésillait.

« Nous allons avoir une nouvelle mission !

-Quoi ? s'écria Mccoy indigné, Jim ! Et nos vacances « bien méritées » sur Terre ?

-Je sais Bones, mais c'est une mission ultra importante ! A parement c'est vital ! »

Spock et Mccoy s'étaient installés chacun d'un côté du siège, et le dernier demanda :

« Vital ? Est ce que quelqu'un est blessé ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'attend l'appel qui nous dira quoi faire….

-Capitaine ! »

Uhura venait de se retourner, et annonça :

-On reçoit un appel ca vient de la nouvelle Vulcain !

-Vulcain ? Répéta Spock en avancent un peu plus vers l'écran. »

L'écran grésilla encore une fois avant de laisser apparaitre le visage de Sarek qui demanda d'une voix calme :

« Capitaine ?

-Oui, ici le Capitaine de l'Enterprise, James Kirk, je vous écoute Monsieur Sarek. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il y a quelqu'un, un vulcain en fait, que je voudrais que vous rameniez sur la nouvelle Vulcain. Etant donné que vous êtes le vaisseau le plus près de la Terre et que Spock est le second de ce vaisseau, je veux que ce soit vous qui le rameniez.

-Il nous attend sur Terre en ce moment ?

-Oui, il va être téléporté dans l'Enterprise. »

Kirk se tourna vers Spock, celui-ci semblait tourmenté, connaissait-il ce Vulcain ? Mais alors qu'il allait demander, Sarek ajouta :

-Il doit arriver le plus vite possible et sans égratignures ! Est-ce bien compris Capitaine ? Le plus rapidement possible.

-Très bien. Répondit le capitaine d'un air grave, nous ne trainerons pas.

-Parfait. Au revoir Capitaine. »

Sarek coupa la conversation.

« Au revoir. Kirk terminé. »

Il se leva et s'approcha de Spock pour lui demander :

« Tu sais de qui veut parler ton père ?

-Je ne suis pas sur, avoua le second, mais je crois savoir. »

La voix d'Uhura se fit entendre derrière eux, ils se retournèrent.

« Capitaine, dit elle, on demande un transfert sur le vaisseau.

-Très bien, dites leur que je vais l'accueillir. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Jim sauta dans l'ascenseur suivi de Spock et Mccoy. Ils traversèrent en courant les couloirs qui menaient à la salle de transfert. Kirk regarda son commander, il ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion, mais lui pouvait voir qu'il était inquiet. Est-ce que faire venir un vulcain en urgence sur sa planète était si grave que ça ? Etait-il blessé ou en danger ? Spock courait vite, faisant voler ses cheveux, Kirk pouvait voir une petite gouttelette de sueur perler sur son front. Il se retourna pour faire face à une porte qui s'ouvrit à leur arrivé. Il entra en premier et vint à côté de Scotty qui était installé devant l'écran.

« Alors ?

-Il ne va pas tarder à arriver Capitaine, répondit l'ingénieur, on a eu quelques problèmes avec la machine mais tout est arrangé maintenant ! »

Scotty releva le menton, fière de lui, mais quand son regard croisa celui de Spock il se retourna rapidement. Il avait l'air, tout d'un coup, très occupé, n'osant même plus relever la tête, même en entendant Mccoy qui le saluait.

Kirk s'éloigna un peu en entrainant Spock avec lui, et tout doucement se rapprocha pour demander :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Scotty ?

-Je ne vois pas capitaine…

-Jim, souffla-t-il, je m'appelle Jim. »

Spock, qui ne s'était pas éloigné malgré la proximité, leva un sourcil et répondit :

« Nous sommes en service capitaine, alors malgré que nous soyons amis, je ne peux me permettre de vous tutoyer ou de vous appeler par votre prénom. En revanche, ajouta-t-il, je sais que vous vous appelez Jim et si vous le souhaitez, lors de nos prochaines permissions, je vous appellerez Jim. »

Ce dernier ne put empêcher un grand sourire de naitre sur son visage, il était tellement heureux, c'était un bond en avant dans leur relation. Il était tellement pressé de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. Il osa demander :

« Et si tu m'appeler Jim lorsqu'on est dans nos cabines aussi ?

-Les cabines capitaine ? Je ne vois pas….

-Oui tu sais des que tu franchiras la porte de ma cabine et moi la tienne tu m'appelleras Jim ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Spock sembla réfléchir un instant puis répondit :

« Il me semble qu'il y a un proverbe chez vous sur Terre qui qualifie très bien ce que vous faites.

-Ah oui ? demanda sournoisement Kirk tout en se rapprochant de son ami, lequel ?

-« On lui donne un doigt, il vous prend le bras » Elle correspond parfaitement à la situation n'est ce pas ? »

Kirk éclata de rire. A ce moment la une forme commença à apparaitre sur la plate forme. Mccoy s'était rapproché de Jim et regardait les cellules de ce vulcain se recomposer. Quand il apparut enfin, Mccoy cru qu'il allait en tombe par terre, c'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, il n'était pas très grand mais à la musculature fine, il portait un col roulé noir et une veste en cuire marron qui faisait ressortir ses épaules carrées, et son long pantalon noir mettait parfaitement en valeur ses jambes fines. Le médecin releva la tête pour tomber sur les yeux les plus beaux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, des yeux en amande gris argenté, si brillant et si humain que s'il n'avait pas eu ses sourcils arqués et des oreilles pointues il aurait pu être confondu avec un humain. Il avait un quelque chose qui le rapprochait de Spock, le nez rond ou la bouche pulpeuse, en revanche ses cheveux coupés court qui ondulaient sur sa tête et laissaient apparaitre ses longues oreilles fine parcourues par des percings faisaient de lui son opposé total.

Jim s'était approché du jeune vulcain pour le saluer :

« Bonjour, Je suis James T Kirk capitaine de l'Enterprise, et voici mon second…

-Sa-kai ! » (grand frère en vulcain XD )

Le jeune garçon s'était jeté sur Spock et le tenait dans ses bras, étonnamment l'autre répondit à son étreinte. Spock s'écarta pour mieux voir le vulcain et lui dit :

« Tu as tellement grandi Selvak, je t'ai à peine reconnu.

-Mon frère, répondit Selvak, tu as bien changé toit aussi ! »

Tout à coup, Selvak s'écarta vivement de son frère et s'excusa :

« Je me suis laissé emporter, je te demande pardon. »

Kirk vit alors quelque chose que jamais avant il n'aurait pu imaginer et qui lui donna la sensation qu'une énorme pierre venait de lui tomber au fond de l'estomac, Spock se rapprocha de son petit frère et tendrement lui caressa la joue.

« Tu m'as manqué, Selvak, mon T'hai'la.»


	2. Et si on jouait?

Salut !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Ne jamais dire jamais, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'aide beaucoup ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

Et encore merci pour les reviews pour le chapitre 1 ! v

**Ne jamais dire jamais**

Chapitre 02 : « Et si on jouait ? »

« Ton frère ?! »

Kirk devait avoir crié sans s'en rendre compte, en face de lui, Spock ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, les sourcils froncés. Dans la salle de réunion, tout le monde, c'est-à-dire Spock, Mccoy, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu et Chekov étaient rassemblés, même le jeune Selvak avait eu le droit d'avoir sa chaise, puisque de toute manière cette réunion était organisé pour lui. Rien n'arrêta le capitaine pas même l'aire blasé du jeune vulcain et du médecin, car il continua :

« Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais un frère ! »

Spock releva un sourcil face à cette accusation insensé et répliqua :

« Vous ne m'avez pas demandé capitaine. Comment vouliez-vous que je devine ? De plus je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de connaitre l'existence de mon frère aurait pu vous intéresser ou apporter de l'aide lors de nos missions…

-A moi non plus tu n'as rien dit ! »

Uhura s'était avancé sur son siège et regardait fixement son ex petit ami d'un air menaçant et lui lança d'un ton sec :

-On est sortis ensembles sept mois ! Tu aurais au moins pu me le présenter ou m'en parler !

-Attendez, stoppa Mccoy, comment ton frère a fait pour survivre lors de la destruction de Vulcain ? »

Un silence pesant prit place, personne n'osait parler, le docteur venait de lancer un sujet tabou. Assi à côté de lui, Selvak se leva et annonça sur un ton neutre, c'est-à-dire totalement vulcain, mais avec une voix, qui fit sourire Kirk, douce et plus aigüe que celle de son frère:

« Je comprends vos interrogation membres de Star Fleet, et je souhaiterai y répondre moi-même, étant âgé de 21 ans et donc majeur depuis avant-hier, je m'estime capable de parler et de m'expliquer sans l'aide de mon frère ici présent, Spock. »

Mccoy souffla sans retenu tout en s'affalant dans son siège et dit :

«Fichtre ! Dommage qu'il n'est d'humain que son apparence, avec cet esprit de vulcain je sens que je ne vais jamais tenir ! Deux vulcains à bord ! »

Spock le regarda un sourcil levait et Selvak lui annonça, toujours aussi calmement :

« Si mon discourt ne vous plait pas, je peux toujours me taire et vous laissez devinez ce qui m'est arrivé durant la destruction de ma planète. Bien entendu, j'imagine qu'avec votre cerveau limité vous n'arriverez pas loin. »

Mccoy rougit de colère. Il se leva et frappa ses mains contre la table. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Selvak, mais cette proximité ne sembla pas poser de problème, ne le voyant pas réagir le docteur s'écria :

« Espèce d'insignifiant vulcain ! Comment est-ce que tu oses … !?

-Oser ? Répondit le passager toujours debout, je n'ai fait qu'énoncer un fait prouvé.

-Comment ça ?

-Votre infériorité intellectuelle face aux vulcains.

-Il a un sacré caractère celui-là, souffla le russe à Sulu, il va falloir s'accrocher… »

Selvak, tout comme son frère, devait être doté de cette excellente ouïe vulcaine car il se tourna vers le pauvre Chekov et lui lança un regard noir qui fit rougir le malheureux. Kirk ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette « discussion » plus qu'étrange, son second se pencha alors vers lui et dit :

« Vous devriez intervenir capitaine…

-Mmh mmh… fut la seule réponse que lui donna le blond avant de continuer à observer le spectacle. »

Mais Spock ne comptait pas abandonner et se rapprocha plus près du capitaine. Cette proximité le fit hésiter quelques secondes, il n'avait pas été aussi près depuis Vegga 5, et sentir à nouveau l'odeur de son ami lui créa une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. La même sensation que cette nuit-là sur cette planète, il sentait comme si quelque chose bougeait dans son ventre, comme si des papillons voler dans son estomac et lui chatouillait l'intérieur. Chose totalement impossible et plus que ridicule !

« Capitaine, dit-il, il faut calmer le docteur et Selvak. »

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Il se rapprocha alors encore plus et chuchota :

« Jim… »

Sous la surprise, le blond se retourna rapidement, effleurant de ses lèvres celle de Spock. Ils s'éloignèrent doucement toujours en se fixant, mais leur visage était encore très proche, leurs nez pouvaient presque se toucher quand Kirk demanda en murmurant :

« Oui Spock ? »

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. A mesure qu'il s'écartait Spock avait l'impression que ces étranges papillons devenaient de plus en plus lourds.

« Jim…

-JIM ! »

Ce dernier se retourna vers Sulu qui venait de crier, laissant derrière lui la sensation désagréable d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Le docteur semblait fou de rage et tenait le jeune Selvak par le col de son pull. Tout le monde était autour d'eux, certains essayer de retenir Mccoy, les autres de calmer le vulcain qui ne mâchait pas ses mots. Uhura se tourna vers les deux hommes restés inactif et leurs cria :

« Au lieu de comploter je ne sais quoi, vous pourriez nous aider !? »

Spock se leva d'un bond, la jeune femme venait de le sortir de sa rêverie, il se dirigea vers son frère à grand pas et le fit se tourner vers lui.

« Selvak, ce comportement n'est pas digne de toi, tu ferais honte à nos parents si…

-A père… dit le jeune.

-Pardon ? Fit Spock, un sourcil relevé.

-Mère est morte, Spock, puisque tu ne l'as pas sauvé. »

Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour écouter, même Mccoy, quelques instants auparavant dans une colère noire, se calma. De son côté, Kirk qui était allé essayer de retenir le médecin, fixait Spock. Il savait très bien que son ami s'en voulait déjà énormément et se sentait responsable de la mort de sa mère Amanda, son frère n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher.

« Attends Selvak, ce n'est pas Spock le…

-Capitaine, coupa le commander, Selvak n'a pas tort… »

Le blond s'approcha à grand pas de son ami et l'attrapa par le bras, le visage à quelques centimètres.

« Non Spock, on en a déjà parlé, et tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ! »

Il se retourna vers le plus jeune vulcain d'un air imposant et lui ordonna :

« Spock n'a rien fait, je t'interdis de l'accuser pour quoi que ce soit.

-C'est exactement ça que je lui reproche, il n'a rien fait…

-Oh là ! Doucement mon garçon, s'écria Mccoy tout en lui attrapant l'épaule, ou est-ce que tu étais toi ? Comment tu peux savoir que Spock n'a « rien » fait ? Pourquoi toi tu y as réchappé ? »

Selvak baissa la tête, ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses poings serrés. Le docteur fit une pression sur son épaule, mais le garçon ne se redressa pas, il lui semblait même le sentir trembler. Mccoy ne supportait déjà pas de rester trop longtemps loin de la Terre, alors il arrivait très bien à se mettre à la place de ce jeune garçon, qui lui ne pourrait plus jamais revenir chez lui, sa planète était détruite. Malgré qu'il soit vulcain, il savait qu'il ressentait des sentiments, peut être que son père voulait qu'il revienne sur sa nouvelle planète pour l'aider à gérer toutes ses émotions qui devaient l'habiter en ce moment. Soudain, Selvak releva la tête, encra son regard dans celui du médecin puis dans celui de Kirk et dit sur un ton redevenu calme :

« Je vous demande pardon pour mon comportement Capitaine, je… je me suis laisser emporter. Vous devez savoir que je suis moitié humain alors il m'arrive parfois, en fait c'est assez récent… Il m'arrive d'être illogique dans mes actions. Je…

-Je comprends, coupa Kirk, c'est tout à fait normal d'être dans cet état aux vues de ce qui vous est arrivé. Vous pouvez aller dans vos quartiers, le lieutenant Uhura va vous y conduire.

-Merci Capitaine… »

Selvak hocha la tête et suivi la linguiste. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, le jeune vulcain s'arrêta en entendant la voix de son frère qui l'appelait.

-Selvak, dit-il, je suis désolé. »

Celui-ci se retourna pour regarder son frère et acquiesça. Ils semblaient se comprendre mutuellement, comme si soudain un lien incassable venait de se créer entre les deux frères. Kirk observait son second, il semblait à la fois si heureux et si mélancolique, Mccoy l'aurait surement nié, mais il savait que derrière ses apparences vulcaines, Spock pouvait être quelqu'un de très humain, de très sensible. Il fit un pas vers son ami pour s'installer à ses côté, il senti Spock se raidir mais se rapprocher de lui. Le vulcain coupa alors son échange silencieux avec son frère et regarda Kirk, il le fixait intensément, il semblait chercher quelque chose dans le regard du brun.

Ces yeux bleus plongeaient dans les siens, si clair et si perçant, Spock craignait illogiquement de s'y noyer. Illogiquement ? Non, cet océan pouvait l'emporter sur une terre inconnue, loin de la logique sans faille des vulcains, loin de la froideur des sentiments et loin de la distance corporelle. Il le savait, il pourrait suivre cet homme jusqu'au bout de l'univers, même si pour cela il devait tout abandonner, la nouvelle vulcain, son frère et son père. Pour James Kirk, il serait prêt à oublier toute les règles vulcaines et à se laisser entrainer par ce fléau, les sentiments. Spock savait qu'en créant des liens avec des humains il serait un jour amené à éprouver ce genre de chose, qu'au moins avec une personne il serait obligé de construire une relation de type « humaine ». Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un lien comme celui qu'il avait avec Jim, si fort, si puissant, mais aussi si beau et brillant. Ils étaient devenus inséparable, Spock ne pouvait vivre sans son capitaine et surtout sans son ami, et ça l'effrayait. En songeant à cela, il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naitre sur son visage et ses joues se teinter de vert clair. Le vulcain senti soudain une main se poser sur la sienne, il reconnaissait ses doigts fins posaient sur les siens et releva la tête. Kirk le regardait avec un grand sourire et lui dit presque en chuchotant :

« Spock… Je suis… heureux.

-Heureux capitaine ? »

Le vulcain posa son regard sur leurs mains qui étaient entrelacées, il se rendit tout d'un coup compte que tous les autres devaient être en train d'assister à la scène, qui n'était pas du tout digne d'un capitaine et de son second, et encore moins de deux hommes, il releva alors la tête précipitamment et regarda autour de lui.

« Ils sont partis, annonça Kirk comme réponse au regard de son ami qui sondait la pièce, ils sont retournés travailler.

-D'accord… »

Spock regarda à nouveau son capitaine qui serrait un peu plus les mains qui étaient dans les siennes et redemanda :

« Pourquoi es-tu heureux ? »

Jim lui sourit d'abord puis ferma les yeux, il sentait entres ses doigts la chaleur corporelle de son ami, c'était si agréable d'être ainsi, main dans la main. Sans savoir pourquoi il commença à caresser lentement la peau qui étaient si douce sous ses doigts, la peau de Spock.

« Je suis heureux d'être là, avoua-t-il dans un murmure, tu sais Spock, ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti avant avec n'importe qui d'autre.

-Jim…

-Oui Spock ?

-Moi aussi, répondit l'autre tout bas, je suis bien… »

Kirk pouvait sentir l'épaule de son ami tout contre lui, ils étaient si proche et pourtant il lui semblait qu'un mur invisible se tenait encore entre eux, comme si quelque chose les retenait de se rapprocher. Il repensa à l'équipage qui trouverait surement étrange que leur capitaine et leur commander soit si proche, à Star Fleet qui interdisait toute relation entre un capitaine et un autre membre du vaisseau, à ses amis qui ne comprendraient pas pourquoi il avait besoin de ce contact, au père de Spock et à Selvak qui trouverait ça totalement illogique, à toutes ces femmes qu'il n'avait pas encore séduites, et à tous ceux qui pourraient se méprendre sur leur relation, un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Il y avait tellement de bonne raison de ne pas se rapprocher, pourtant il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça sur Vegga 5, il avait juste vue que son ami avait froid alors il s'était simplement installé à ses côté pour pouvoir le réchauffer. Couché à ses côté, il avait voulu vérifier la température de son ami alors sa main avait naturellement était guidé vers le corps de son compagnon, elle s'était posé sur son ventre, mais elle voulait plus, elle avait voulu toucher la peau cachée qui donnait tant envi sous ce T-shirt bleu, alors elle avait glissée dessous. Il se rappelait encore la sensation des grains de la peau et du fin duvet sous ses doigts, de ses va et vient le long du ventre jusqu'au torse, il se souvenait du corps de Spock qui s'était réchauffé rapidement et de sa main qui était venu caresser la sienne.

Soudain, il senti le bassin du vulcain bouger près de lui, ce désir de le toucher à nouveau, sans se poser de question, le ramena au moment présent.

Alors, tout doucement, sa main s'approcha de la hanche de Spock et s'y posa, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne commence à monter, elle se rapprochait dangereusement du cœur. Spock ferma les yeux, il aimait le danger. C'était à la fois illogiquement frustrant et excitant. Quand il les rouvrit, le vulcain se rendit compte qu'ils étaient si proches qu'ils ne leur auraient suffi que d'un léger mouvement pour s'embrasser. « S'embrasser », le simple fait de penser le mot suffit à Spock, pour que ses joues s'embrasent.

« Spock… Et si, Kirk plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, on jouait ?

-Pouvez-vous préciser? »

Le brun sursauta légèrement en entendant sa voix, elle était tremblante et très basse, il l'avait à peine reconnu. Jim devait l'avoir apprécié car il sourit et passa son autre main dans le dos de son ami, avant de lui dire à l'oreille :

« Je fais quelque chose et tu dis si tu aimes… ou pas…d'accord ?

-Si j'aime que se passera-t-il ? Demanda le vulcain en haussant un sourcil, et au contraire si je n'aime pas ? »

Le capitaine sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher pour effleurer les lèvres de son second.

« Eh bien, mon chère Spock, si tu n'aimes pas je promets de ne plus rechigner quand je devrais travailler et, si tu aimes… Je pense que tu auras déjà ta récompense. »

Tout en finissant sa phrase, il vint coller sa bouche contre celle du vulcain. Ce dernier commença à reculer, mais la main posée dans son dos l'en empêcha. Il ne se débâtit pas longtemps, la pression contre ses lèvres étaient forte, complètement différente d'avec Uhura, c'était celle d'un homme, c'était Jim. Spock ouvrit la bouche, il senti quelque chose pénétrer entre ses dents, c'était humide et chaud, il recula sa tête et s'offusqua, le visage vert et à bout de souffle :

« Ta langue !? Jim tu… Tu as mis ta langue!?

-Hehehe ! C'est tout nouveau hein ? T'as jamais fait ça avec Uhura ? »

Kirk le rapprocha à nouveau, et lui fit une bise en haut de la mâchoire, juste à l'extrémité de l'oreille.

« Avoue ça t'excite !

-Exi… ! »

Le jeune capitaine prit à nouveau possession de la bouche de son partenaire et y plongea sa langue qu'il fit tourner. Il pouvait sentir le vulcain s'affaisser entre ses bras, et avant que Kirk ait eu le temps de se demander si Spock aimait, il le senti s'accrocher à son haut et répondre à son baiser. Un ballet sauvage commença alors, chacun voulait prendre le dessus sur l'autre, mais Kirk était plus expérimenté, il savait comment mater son vulcain. Il agrippa ses fesses, bien fermes comme il aimait, et lécha son palet, provoquant l'effet escompté. Spock gémit et mit un coup de bassin en avant, ce qui ne déplut pas aux oreilles de Jim et le mit un peu plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

La danse dura un moment, leurs langues se mêlaient et leurs corps se frottaient. Spock n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, cette chaleur qui l'envahissait et sa vue qui se troublait, si bien qu'il n'avait pas remarqué s'être appuyé sur la table. Ses mains parcourait les cheveux de Kirk, ils étaient doux et souples, avant de descendre jusqu'à sa nuque droite et musclée, c'était si agréable, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait fait avant. Un plaisir immense l'envahit, il aimait ça, il aimait sentir la langue de Kirk dans sa bouche, ses mains parcourir son corps et son torse se cogner contre le sien. Soudain il se senti soulevé et placé sur la table, son pantalon lui fit mal lorsque Kirk écarta ses jambes pour s'installer entre.

« Jim…

-Quoi ? »

Le capitaine avait niché sa tête dans le cou de Spock, et l'embrassait partout où il le pouvait. Il avait une odeur délicieuse, il aurait pu rester là à humer son parfum pendant des heures, mais il avait d'autres idées en tête, alors il inspira une dernière fois pour encrer définitivement en lui ce doux arome.

« Jim… Je ne suis pas à l'aise.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Kirk avec un faux air innocent, ou ça ? »

Spock, trop fière et trop honteux, n'osait pas avouer son mal être. Il n'avait jamais vécu une chose pareille, son pantalon le serrait atrocement, il avait la sensation qu'il allait exploser, comme si quelque chose voulait sortir, un son dans sa gorge ou…

« Nom de… !

-Tu jures Spock ? Kirk recommença à lui faire des baisers dans le cou, alors tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ou est-ce que tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ?

-Est-ce un ordre ? »

Les lèvres de Jim s'étirèrent pour laisser apparaitre ses dents, avant qu'il ne colle son front sur celui de Spock, les yeux fermés.

« C'est une demande… Car je sais, Spock, quel est le problème… »

Toujours accroché l'un à l'autre, Jim descendit sa main sur le ventre de son compagnon qui stoppa quelques secondes sa respiration à ce contact, puis il caressa ses cuisses avant de remonter délicatement ses doigts vers son entre-jambes.

« Capitaine …

-Dis-moi Spock, va-t-il falloir que je te punisse pour que tu m'appelles enfin par mon prénom ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse il entreprit de lui retirer son haut, ce satané haut bleu qu'il avait envie de lui arracher des qu'il le voyait dernièrement. Mais alors qu'il venait enfin de lui enlever et que les mains de son ami s'étaient enfin replacer dans son cou, une sonnerie retenti et la voix de Uhura résonna dans la pièce :

« Capitaine c'est une urgence ! Venez tout de suite sur la passerelle ! »

Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant avant que Spock ne se rhabille et qu'ils ne partent en courant à travers les couloirs de l'Enterprise.

Voili voilou, merci d'avoir lue jusqu'à la fin ! A la semaine prochaine ! ^^ Bye !


	3. Elle tuait les flammes

**Salut ! Désolé du retard, j'ai eu des exams la semaine dernière et donc étais obligé de repousser la sortie du chapitre ! Donc finalement, pour éviter encore ce genre de retard, je pense poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour bien avoir le temps de le travailler ! ^^ Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci pour toutes les reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait trop plaisir !**

**Ne jamais dire jamais**

Chapitre 3 : Elle tuait les flammes

Kirk, suivi de son second Spock, courait le plus vite possible vers la passerelle, Uhura les avait appelés pour une urgence. Quel problème avait bien pu les déranger ? Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur baiser et à tout ce qui avait suivi malgré que l'Enterprise puisse être en danger. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi un capitaine ne pouvait entretenir ce genre de relation, il ne devait se préoccuper et n'aimer que son vaisseau. Aimer ? Oui, il aimait Spock, comme un ami proche, comme un frère, comme un amant. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé toutes les autres femmes avec qui il avait eu des aventures, même celles avec qui il était resté le plus longtemps. Il le voulait pour lui, il voulait le posséder entièrement, qu'il lui appartienne, et il ferait tout pour l'avoir.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Spock le regardait avec attention, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

« Capitaine. »

Kirk soupira.

« Même après ce qu'on vient de faire tu ne veux toujours pas m'appeler par mon prénom… Qu'est ce qu'il y a Spock ?

-Je me demandais quel terme utiliser pour définir notre relation.

-Oh…

- Sommes-nous toujours amis ? »

Kirk hocha la tête et lui répondit en souriant :

« Bien sur que nous le sommes toujours, mais si tu veux qu'on soit plus…

-Plus Capitaine ? Vous voulez…

-Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on discute de tout ça au calme, coupa Kirk sur un ton calme.

-Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça… »

Le capitaine ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase une fois de plus, il le plaqua rapidement mais délicatement contre la paroi de l'ascenseur pour l'embrasser. Spock y répondit sans s'en rendre compte, sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Jim lui provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps. Ils se séparèrent lentement mais gardèrent une certaine proximité, Spock en profita pour rappeler :

« Je croyais que nous devions en parler plus tard.

-On ne parle pas là ! »

Kirk lui fit une dernière bise dans le coup avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur la passerelle, quelque chose cogna le vaisseau, le faisant basculer. Spock retint son capitaine par la taille qui commençait déjà à hurler des ordres :

« Sulu un rapport maintenant !

-Capitaine un vaisseau vient d'apparaitre sur notre écran, c'est un vaisseau Klingong !

-Klingong ? Spock s'installa à sa place mais garda les yeux fixés sur le japonais, depuis quand est il apparu ? »

Ce fut Uhura qui lui répondit :

« A peine cinq minutes Commander.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu avant ? Demanda Kirk en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. »

Personne n'eu le temps de répondre, le vaisseau Klingong tira à nouveau, touchant l'Enterprise à plusieurs reprises.

« Manœuvre d'évitement Sulu !

-Capitaine, s'écria Uhura, le vaisseau est extrêmement endommagé ! »

Kirk fronça les sourcils et se réinstalla dans son siège pour ordonner :

« Chekov les boucliers !

-Bien Keptain ! »

Le capitaine appuya sur un des boutons de son siège.

« Scotty, il nous faut pleine puissance! On doit partir maintenant !

-Impossible de faire distorsion Capitaine, le réacteur a été touché ! Il y a une énorme fuite ! »

Jim se tourna vers Spock, celui-ci le regardait déjà, lorsque leur regard se croisèrent il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

« Uhura !

-Oui capitaine ?

-Est ce qu'on peut les joindre ? »

La jeune femme manipula son tableau, et sembla écouter quelque chose dans son oreillette.

« Non capitaine, ils ont coupés toutes communications, ils ne semblent pas vouloir donner d'explication.

-N'hésitons pas alors, Kirk se redressa, préparez vous pour l'offensive !

-Keptain ! »

Le blond se tourna vers Chekov, ce dernier semblait totalement perdu, ses yeux étaient grands ouvert et ses épaules contractées, il comprit qu'il y avait un gros problème :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le bouclier monsieur, annonça le russe dans un souffle, ils sont en train de lâcher. »

Spock se leva d'un bond et arriva au côté de Chekov. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder son écran.

« Capitaine, avoua le vulcain, les boucliers ne sont plus qu'à 40%...

-Scotty ! Hurla le capitaine, Scotty répond !

Une nouvelle explosion les fit basculer, Kirk rattrapa son amant par le bras et vint le coller contre lui.

« Spock il faut aider Scotty, ils doivent avoir des problèmes trop importants, il a besoin d'aide.

-Bien Capitaine, j'y vais.

-Si c'est trop grave fait évacuer ! »

Spock commença à traverser la pièce, quand la voix de Kirk retenti à nouveau :

« Spock emmène Chekov avec toi, il connait bien le vaisseau et fais attention ! »

Chekov se leva pour rejoindre le Commander.

« Vous aussi Capitaine ne faites pas de chose illogique. »

Kirk hocha la tête, il avait les trais du visage tendus et le regard sérieux quand il ordonna à Sulu de se préparer à tirer.

Spock et Chekov descendirent jusqu'à la salle des machines. Sur le chemin, ils avaient pu constater l'étendu des dégâts, bon nombres des membres de l'équipage était blessé, et le vaisseau allait avoir besoin de sacrés réparations. Pourtant ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir ce qui se passait dans la grande salle, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à y entrer, d'énorme flamme attaquaient le vaisseau. Spock se jeta sur le premier appareille pour contacter le capitaine et le prévenir de ce qu'il se passait :

« Capitaine ! Capitaine répondait ! »

Il entendit un grésillement puis la voix de Kirk qui répondit :

« Spock qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Le vaisseau est en feu, annonçât le vulcain calmement, on doit se poser le plus rapidement possible.

-Il n'y a aucune planète aux alentours Spock ! On a nul par ou aller ! »

Une explosion retentit près du second qui dut s'accroupir pour éviter d'être touché. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui, plus loin Chekov aidait un membre de l'équipage à boucher un tuyau qui fuyait.

« Je coupe la conversation capitaine.

-Spock… ! »

Il n'écouta pas la fin et se dirigea en courant vers le centre de la salle des machines à la recherche de Scotty. Entre deux gros engins, l'ingénieur était la avec un outil, quand il aperçut Spock il s'approcha.

« Spock, le levier pour actionner le mécanisme pour l'eau est bloqué…

-Je m'en occupe.

-Attend ! L'autre vulcain, et bien il est déjà parti s'en occuper! »

Spock se retourna si vite qu'il senti son cou craquer. Il attrapa Scotty par les épaules et demanda paniqué :

« Selvak ?

-oui !

-Là bas au milieu des flammes ? »

Le vulcain n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il partit en direction du levier, là ou son frère devait être. Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser sans surveillance, il n'aurait même jamais du retourner dans Star Fleet, à bord de l'Enterprise, avant d'avoir emmené son frère en lieu sur. Chez les vulcains, il n'était pas commun et surtout logique, de penser à sa famille avant son travail. Ce qui est utile à beaucoup l'emporte sur les désirs du petit nombre. Au diable cette logique, si quelque chose arrivait à son frère il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, il l'avait promis à sa mère, il ferait tout pour son petit frère. Selvak portait, tout comme lui, le sang de deux races, le sang d'un vulcain et d'une humaine, le sang d'Amanda. Le revoir lui avait rappelé à quel point il ressemblait à leur mère, Selvak avait cet air humain, cette flamme dans les yeux qui était si propre à Amanda. Il ne voulait plus perdre ce qui lui était cher, il allait le protéger.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put mais arrivé à mi-chemin il senti des goutes d'eau lui tomber dessus. Selvak avait réussi, il avait enclenché le mécanisme. Des dizaines de membres de l'équipage arrivèrent en courant, certains portaient sur leur dos un camarade blessé, ils fuyaient tous vers la sortie. Spock s'arrêta alors et mit ses mains en avant pour mieux sentir l'eau. Déjà autour de lui, le feu commençait à s'éteindre, son corps refroidissait, ca avait marché, l'eau faisait son travail, elle tuait les flammes. Il regarda les hommes autours de lui, il devait trouver Selvak, mais parmi tout ce monde il était impossible de le distinguer. Il senti une main sur son épaule, il se retourna vivement pensant que c'était son frère, mais non, c'était Chekov dont le visage était encore noir et en sueur, et dont la voix se fit toute petite quand il demanda :

« Dois-je faire évacuer la salle Monsieur ? »

Spock se décontracta, le jeune génie avait raison, il devait s'occuper du reste de l'équipage, le vaisseau était sauvé pour un temps mais il devait agir vite pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

« Je vais m'en occuper. De votre côté, retournez sur la passerelle et faites un rapport au capitaine.

-Bien Commander ! »

Chekov partit en courant, il passa devant Scotty, à qui il fit un bref salut de la main, traversa la grande porte, et parcouru les longs couloirs blanc, avant d'atteindre l'ascenseur qui le mena jusqu'à la passerelle. Lorsqu'il entra, il était à bout de souffle, Jim se tourna vers lui et demanda inquiet :

« Alors ? Tout est réglé en bas ?

-Oui… Chekov prit une grande inspiration, Keptain !

-Très bien ! Kirk se tourna vers le japonais, Sulu continue de tirer ! »

Le capitaine tenta ensuite, à plusieurs reprises, de contacter la salle des machines mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un grésillement et la voix de Scotty :

« Oui ?

-Scotty, s'écria Kirk, il faut partir, est ce qu'on va tenir le coup ?

-Oui mais on ne va pas pouvoir aller très loin… »

Kirk se rapprocha de Chekov, qui s'était réinstallé, et lui demanda :

« Quelle est la planète la plus proche de nous ?

-Par rapport à notre destination ?

-Ouais, Kirk se pencha un peu plus derrière Chekov pour regarder l'écran.

- Il y a… Eshdemnhar ! »

Uhura se retourna en entendant le nom et dit :

« Capitaine ! Eshdemnhar est une planète hostile et non habité par une espèce évoluée !

-Ben c'est parfait ! Lança Kirk en se redressant et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Scotty tiens toi prêt ! Chekov allez-y !

-Mais Capitaine… ! »

Uhura n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le vaisseau commença à trembler.

« Distorsion Sulu ! Et espérons que ces Klingong ne nous suivrons pas ! »

Le vaisseau passa en vitesse lumière, lorsqu'il s'arrêta une énorme planète se trouvait devant eux. Kirk avait rejoint son siège et fixait Eshdemnhar, elle ne semblait pas si dangereuse que ça, au contraire vue de l'espace elle ressemblait beaucoup à la Terre. Sulu le stoppa dans ses pensées en demandant :

« Capitaine dois-je nous poser ?

-Vas-y. »

Kirk alluma l'interphone.

« Ici le capitaine. Nous allons nous poser sur la planète Eshdemnhar afin de remettre l'Enterprise en état et pour vous permettre de vous reposer. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous sont blessés et que vous êtes tous très affaibli mais nous devons repartir le plus rapidement possible, tant que nous n'aurons pas atteint la nouvelle Vulcain, vous devrez rester sur vos gardes ! De plus, Eshdemnhar est une planète hostile, vous ne devrez donc jamais vous y déplacez seul, des équipes seront formées. Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez accompli aujourd'hui. Kirk terminé. »

Jim se leva et commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur, mais Uhura le rattrapa.

« Capitaine…

-Oui Lieutenant ? »

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Kirk ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, il n'avait pas reparlé avec Uhura depuis qu'elle s'était séparé de Spock. Alors se retrouver en face d'elle alors qu'il avait fricoté avec son ex n'était pas la chose qu'il aurait voulue… Devait il lui demandait son autorisation pour aller plus loin avec le vulcain ? Non, ils étaient séparés, Spock pouvait être avec qui il voulait maintenant, et puis, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait entre lui et le brun !

« Alors, demanda-t-elle en fixant son capitaine, ça se passe comment entre toi et Spock ? »

Et merde… Kirk retint sa respiration quelques secondes, avant de passer son bras derrière sa tête et de courber le dos, pour enfin répondre:

« Je… Et bien, ça va ! Pourquoi ? Tu sais entre lui et moi ça a toujours était difficile !

-Me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Je vois très bien ce qui se passe !

-Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

L'ascenseur se stoppa. Kirk en profita alors pour partir le plus vite possible, mais elle le suivait de près, sa longue queue de cheval se balançait dans son dos, signe que ça allait barder. En effet, elle ne tarda pas à redemander :

« Jim ! Répond moi ! »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter. Il souffla et se retourna, il était gêner, et elle savait très bien pourquoi.

« Ecoute Nyota, tu sais c'est compliqué entre Spock et moi…

-Je sais, je vous ai vue.

-Comment ça ? »

Ils recommencèrent à marcher mais à un rythme plus calme.

« J'ai bien vue que vous ne faisiez que vous regarder, que vous vous inquiétez toujours pour l'autre…

-Comme tout le monde, je m'inquiète de la sécurité de l'Enterprise et de tout son équipage !

-Non Jim et tu le sais très bien toi aussi ! Uhura inspira, je crois que je m'en étais rendu compte depuis longtemps, de la relation entre toi et Spock. »

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Kirk qui posa sa main dans son dos et demanda sur un ton plus doux :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Depuis la mort de Pike, j'ai bien senti que quelque chose était né entre vous. Un lien ou je ne sais quoi ! Dans tout les cas, depuis ce moment la, Spock… Je le sentais, il faisait moins attention à moi, son regard était toujours tourné vers toi !

-Vraiment ? »

Kirk n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ça. Est-ce pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient séparés ? Est-ce que Spock tenait autant à lui ? Si c'était le cas, il allait bien en profiter la prochaine fois qu'il serait en tête à tête avec le vulcain.

« Bien sur !

-C'est pour ça que toi et Spock vous…

-On s'est séparés ? Oui… Enfin, c'est surtout parce qu'après ta « mort », j'ai bien compris que tout était fini entre lui et moi… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'infirmerie, Kirk posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui dit tout bas :

« Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment que ce que tu dis soit vrais, enfin, je voudrais vraiment y croire… »

Nyota fronça les sourcils. Kirk continua sur le même ton :

« Mais nous savons tout les deux comment est Spock, c'est pas le genre sentimental si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Je l'imagine mal ressentir ça pour moi. Nous sommes amis et c'est tout ! Même si… »

Il ne voulait pas finir sa phrase, car il savait qu'en le disant à voix haute il se l'avouerait. Il ne pourrait plus le nier, il voulait Spock, il désirait Spock, il voulait le posséder, le caresser et l'embrasser partout ou il le pourrait, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il aimait Spock.

Uhura le regarda intensément et demanda:

« Jim est ce que tu ne serais pas…

-Jim ! »

Spock arrivait en courant depuis le fond du couloir. En le voyant Kirk combla le vide entre eux en trois enjambées, et attrapa son ami par les épaules. Il était tellement soulagé de le voir sain et sauf, quelle mauvaise idée de l'envoyer là-bas.

Spock en sentant les mains du blond sur lui se décontracta et dit :

« Capitaine, je reviens de la passerelle ou on m'a dit que vous étiez à l'infirmerie !

-Moi ? Demanda Kirk avec un grand sourire, non non, je viens juste rendre visite à nos blessé et à Mccoy qui doit être débordé ! »

Le capitaine se retourna vers l'entré de l'infirmerie ou il y guida Spock en le tenant par la taille.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner ! D'accord ? »

Le vulcain ne repoussa pas la main de Jim, à la grande surprise d'Uhura, et suivit son capitaine En passant il salua la jeune femme d'un signe de tête et dit au blond :

« Il n'y a pas de problème Capitaine, je devais y aller, mon frère doit s'y trouver…

-Quoi ? »

Kirk s'était arrêté et Uhura se jeta sur le vulcain et dit :

« Comment ça ?

-Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ? Jim devint tout blanc, elle a été touchée ! Sarek va me tuer !

-Non Jim, Spock posa sa main sur le torse de son capitaine, calme toi. Scotty m'a juste dit qu'il l'avait vue dans la salle des machines donc comme elle a été évacuée, j'ai déduit qu'il devait avoir aidé à transporter les blessés jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

Kirk respirait à nouveau, un peu plus et son cœur lâchait. Il entendit soudain le son le plus beau qui lui était donné d'entendre, un rire, un rire quasi inaudible mais merveilleux, le rire de Spock. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout allure, ses joues devinrent rouge et il sentit ses yeux devenir humide, il se retourna alors vers le vulcain qui lui dit :

« As-tu si peur que ça de mon père ?

-Hehehe, un peu, fut la seule réponse qui sorti de sa bouche. »

Uhura semblait elle aussi tourmenté, elle n'avait jamais du entendre son ex petit ami rire comme ça. Ca n'avait pas était long, ni très fort, mais ce petit relâchement de la part de Spock était extraordinaire.

Spock entra dans l'infirmerie suivi de Kirk. En entrant, Mccoy s'approcha d'eux et leur dit :

« Mais bon dieu Jim, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Une attaque de Klingong Bones, lui répondit le blond, on ne s'y attendait pas, désolé, je sais qu'il y a un paquet de blessé ! »

Le docteur souffla avant de regarder autour de lui. Il se rapprocha ensuite de ses deux amis et annonça :

« Jim, Spock, je croyais qu'il fallait que notre jeune ami vulcain arrive indemne…

-Ben ouais, s'empressa de répondre le capitaine, pourquoi ?

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir envoyé là-bas ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda Spock. »

Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

« Ou est mon frère ? »

Mccoy fixa un moment Spock avant de lui répondre dans un souffle :

«Dans la salle des grands blessés… »


	4. Comment te sens-tu?

**Hehehe ! Bonjour ! ^^' Désolé du retard (encore une fois) mais en pleine période d'exam j'avoue me déconnecter complètement du monde ! Enfin, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour les commentaires ! Bye !**

**Ne jamais dire jamais**

Chapitre 4 : « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Spock entra dans la salle des grands blessés, une dizaine d'homme et de femme étaient installés sur des lits, certains d'entre eux étaient brulés, d'autres avaient même des membres en moins. Il ne vit personne installé sur le bord d'un lit, à veiller sur quelqu'un, il ne voyait pas son frère.

« Docteur ou est Selvak? »

Sa voix devait être tremblante car Mccoy s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son bras et lui dit en désignant un lit avec son autre main :

« Il est la… »

Spock avait la tête qui tournait, à quoi ça servait de faire de grands discours sur la sécurité de son frère s'il devait le retrouver ici !

Il senti Kirk à ses côté, et sa main se poser dans son dos.

« Je suis la Spock… »

Il avança encore, tout au fond de la pièce il reconnu son frère, allongé dans un lit, il avait un bandage sur son front, le reste de son corps était recouvert par un drap blanc. Spock s'installa rapidement sur une chaise placé au côté du lit, et attrapa la main de son frère. Il se tourna vers le médecin et demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Il a une petite entaille à la tête et quelques égratignures sur tout le corps, Mccoy inspira profondément, les blessures les plus importantes sont celle qu'il a à la jambe et celle du dos. »

Kirk s'installa derrière Spock et s'inquiéta :

« C'est grave ?

-Et bien… Nom de dieu Jim, je croyais qu'il devait rester en lieu sur ! Sa blessure à la jambe est assez profonde, il n'a va pas pouvoir remarcher tout de suite, et pour celle dans le dos… Mccoy se frotta l'arrière de la tête, je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire, on ne sait pas encore…

-Bones il faut le soigner ! Tu dois absolu…

-Docteur, Spock releva la tête vers Mccoy, je vous le confi. »

Le vulcain se retourna vers son frère et resserra sa main. Puis, doucement, il déplia deux doigts qu'il fit glisser le long de la main de son frère. Kirk reconnu le baiser vulcain, c'était très émouvant de voir ainsi son ami. Spock avait la voix qui tremblait lorsqu'il demanda :

« S'il vous plait prenez soin de lui… Je ne veux pas le perdre, il est mon frère et la seule chose qui reste de ma mère…

-Spock… »

Kirk posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant. Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers cette main et l'effleura de ses lèvres avant de dire presque en chuchotant :

« Capitaine… Jim… Ma requête est illogique mais, m'autorise-tu à rester ici un petit moment malgré la situation dans laquelle se trouve le vaisseau ? »

Le blond lui sourit alors et de sa main libre lui montra deux doigts tout en disant :

« Il n'y a pas de problème Spock, ta demande n'est pas du tout illogique, au contraire…

-Merci. »

Spock termina le baiser vulcain en déposant également deux de ses doigts sur ceux de son amant.

Mccoy s'était éloigné et regardait la scène de loin, ce qu'il voyait le rendait un peu sceptique. Il avait suivit Kirk dans ses problèmes sentimentaux, et même s'il était rassuré de ne pas avoir besoin de l'aider à se rendre compte de son homosexualité, le médecin était un peu inquiet pour son ami. Pourtant, Jim semblait plus serein et plus heureux malgré les problèmes récents.

« Sacre dieu mon garçon, il faut toujours que tu ailles te fourrer dans des histoires pas croyables ! »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Mccoy décida qu'il était temps que Kirk retourne travailler, il le renvoya donc sur la passerelle après lui avoir conseillé fortement de revenir se faire ausculter un peu plus tard. Une fois le capitaine parti, le médecin vint s'installer près de Spock afin de s'occuper de son frère.

« Merci docteur… »

Mccoy leva les sourcils et lui répondit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Et bien, si un jour j'avais imaginé un vulcain me remercier, je me serais traiter de fou moi-même !

-Je suis très sérieux docteur…

-Je sais Spock, Mccoy souffla, ne sois pas si inquiet, je te promets de m'occuper personnellement de Selvak. »

Le commander se retourna et regarda fixement le médecin.

« Il ne faut surtout pas que la mission échoue. Le capitaine aura de grave problème si elle n'est pas réussie.

-Bon sang ! Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère ou pour la mission ?

-Pour mon frère évidement, mais la mission est tout aussi importante. »

Mccoy secoua la tête et leva les bras au ciel.

« J'en ai par-dessus la tête de ces vulcains stupides ! Il retira le drap qui recouvrait Selvak, entre celui qui est totalement insensible et l'autre qui se jette dans les flammes, je vais finir par perdre mes cheveux ! »

Selvak était en simple short, un énorme bandage faisait le tour de sa cuisse droite et un autre prenait tout son torse. Le médecin défit celui de la jambe, dévoilant une plaie profonde, il lui manquait un morceau de chair en haut et au niveau du genou tout était brûlé.

« A la fin de ce voyage, je te pari que je vais être chauve ! »

Spock qui fixait toujours le docteur releva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Il était trop fatigué et le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que répliquer, ou commenter ses idioties, était totalement inutile. Il continua donc à observer Mccoy désinfecter la plaie et refaire le bandage. Il avait raison quand il disait qu'il avait des mains d'experts, il les mouvait avec beaucoup de vitesse et de souplesse. C'était assez impressionnant de le voir ainsi, Spock n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir le docteur à l'œuvre, il ressortait de lui beaucoup de prestance, d'assurance et surtout beaucoup de courage. Il regardait sans dégout et sans peur la profonde blessure de Selvak, ce n'était pas que Spock redouté ou était répugné par elles mais il préféré ne pas avoir besoin de s'en occuper. Dans ces moments là il estimait énormément le médecin.

Mccoy le regarda du coin de l'œil, il du se rendre compte des pensées qui habitait le second car il annonça, toujours occupé à faire le bandage :

« J'ai toujours voulu être médecin, il prit une pose le temps d'attacher son pansement, on a très vite appris que mon père était malade mais aussi que c'était une maladie incurable, alors, naturellement, j'ai décidé que je deviendrais docteur.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit naturel. »

Mccoy leva les sourcils il s'installa sur le bord du lit de Selvak et tout en étalant une crème sur ses petites blessures, il regarda Spock.

-Ce que je veux dire docteur, c'est que même dans ces circonstances je n'aurais pas voulu être médecin, Spock se tourna un peu plus vers Mccoy et le regarda dans les yeux, je pense qu'il faut être très humain, et aimer s'occuper des autres pour vouloir faire ce métier. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que le vulcain ne se tourne à nouveau vers son frère et caresse sa main. Il senti Mccoy gigoter à côté de lui, il ne devait surement pas savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire, alors comme tout bon médecin il recommença à s'occuper de son patient. Mais Spock n'avait pas fini, il rajouta un peu plus bas :

« J'admire vraiment cette partie de vous docteur… »

Mccoy toussota, et bougea à nouveau. Il fit quelques grimasses avant de dire sur le même ton :

« Merci, c'est vraiment gentille… Même si je râle, il y a également des côté chez toi que j'apprécie…

-De rien, et merci également… »

Il y eu un silence pesant que Mccoy ne se gêna pas de stopper :

« Allez ! S'écria-t-il, dégage, Jim doit avoir besoin de toi là-bas ! »

Spock se leva et replaça correctement son haut, il serra une dernière fois la main de son frère, puis lui caressa le front bandé.

« Je reviendrais plus tard. »

Mccoy ne répondit pas et continua ses traitements avec beaucoup d'attention, pendant que Spock quittait la pièce.

Le long des interminables couloirs blancs, certains membres du vaisseau blessés étaient installés, d'autres tentaient de se frayer un chemin, ce qui était le cas du vulcain. Spock se dirigeait avec difficulté vers la passerelle, il devait se remettre au travail et aider à poser l'Enterprise, au lieu de ne cesser de penser à son frère. Il savait pourtant très bien que s'inquiéter ne changerait rien, en tant que vulcain il se devait de fermer son esprit à tous sentiments qui pourraient compromettre son travail. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que l'éducation vulcaine et tous ses principes, il n'avait que l'image de son petit frère allongé dans ce lit, le corps recouvert de bandages.

Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux, il devait se concentrer, il devait faire disparaitre sa détresse. Spock entra dans l'ascenseur qui commença à monter. Il voulait voir Jim, il _devait_ voir Jim, c'était vital pour son esprit, il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, de l'entendre lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en le docteur Mccoy parce qu'il allait bien s'occuper de Selvak.

« Spock ? »

Le vulcain rouvrit les yeux, les portes de l'ascenseur venait de s'écarter sur la passerelle, le capitaine le fixait avec inquiétude. Spock inspira profondément avant de se mettre en marche pour rejoindre Kirk et s'installer à côté du siège. Il demanda, les mains dans le dos, et le regard redevenu neutre :

« Je vois que l'atterrissage s'est bien passé, dois je donner l'ordre de…

- Comment te sens-tu ? »

Spock fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas la question, pourquoi demander cela alors qu'il n'était pas blessé.

« Je ne comprend pas Capitaine ? Demanda le brun, comment devrais-je me sentir ?

-Spock…Jim se leva de son siège en se frottant la tête, t'es vraiment chiant des fois ! »

Kirk donna l'ordre à tous ceux sur la passerelle de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour faire un check-point sur leurs états. Il attendit d'être seul avec son second pour lui attraper le bras et le rapprocher de lui.

« Spock, ta tête, enfin… Je sais pas trop comment appeler ça, mais est ce que ton esprit est… calme ? »

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que le capitaine ne souffle de lassitude et rajoute :

« Es tu troublé ? Rah Spock ! Est ce que tu es en paix à l'intérieur ? »

Spock baissa les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Il se délivra doucement de l'emprise de Kirk et lui attrapa la main, avant de relever le regard pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

« J'ai vraiment l'aire stupide de dire ça, chuchota le blond toujours en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Jim…

-Spock tout va bien se passer… »

Il devait avoir montré un peu trop son inquiétude car Kirk le pris dans ses bras et le pressa fort contre son torse. Il mit son nez dans les cheveux de Spock et huma son odeur sucrée, il sentait si bon, et son corps était si rond, si tendre, si moelleux, comme un gâteau ! Il l'aurait bien mangé là, mais il avait d'autre priorité. Alors il s'écarta un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir voir son visage et répéta :

« Tout va bien se passer, Selvak va s'en remettre, tu peux avoir confiance en Bones !

-Je le sais… »

Il caressa la hanche du blond, et esquissa un rapide sourire pour appuyer sa réponse.

« Je sais, j'ai confiance…

-Tant mieux ! »

Jim lui attrapa la nuque et l'avança vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'écarta ensuite doucement, mais la séparation ne fut pas très longue, Spock rapprocha à nouveau son visage pour l'embrasser. Le blond, qui était aux anges, approfondi le baiser, il passa sa langue entre les fines dents de son second et commença à jouer avec celle de l'autre.

Ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, et Spock en profita pour coller son front à celui de son capitaine tout en lui murmurant :

« Merci Jim. »

Le blond le tira ensuite vers le fauteuil du capitaine, il s'y assit et ordonna avec un grand sourire :

« Approche Spock. »

Il s'exécuta.

« Encore. » Ordonna Jim.

Le vulcain plissa les yeux et pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté avant de froncer les sourcils et de demander :

« Capitaine, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais plus m'approcher sachant que vous êtes déjà installé sur le siège….

-Sur moi, répondit Kirk tout naturellement, viens, met toi à califourchon au-dessus de moi. »

Le brun avait du mal à voir ou voulait en venir son capitaine, mais il obéit et commença à passer ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de celui-ci. Ce n'était pas très agréable, ses jambes passaient à peine entre celles de Jim et des accoudoirs. Les humains pouvait avoir des idées très bizarre, il se souvint d'une fois ou Nyota avait demandé à ce qu'ils reproduisent le baiser dans « Spiderman », Quel idée ! Pourquoi s'embrasser à l'envers quand on pouvait très facilement le faire à l'endroit ? Pourquoi s'assoir sur quelqu'un alors qu'il y avait d'autre chaise ? C'était hautement illogique, mais incroyablement excitant maintenant que Jim caressait ses cuisses.

« Reste appuyé sur tes genoux mon Spock, souffla le blond toujours un grand sourire sur les lèvres, sinon je ne peux pas toucher tes fesses comme ça… »

Il exécuta ce qu'il venait de dire, et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'en haut des cuisses avant de les faire tourner sur les hanches pour atteindre les fesses rondes qu'il convoitait. Il fit des allers et venues tout le long, de la ceinture jusqu'à la couture entre ses jambes. Ce qui fit gémir Spock, un son rauque de plaisir sortit de sa bouche et qui se reproduit lorsque Jim s'attarda sur cette couture. Le capitaine continua d'une voix faible :

« Tu aimes hein ? … Et puis sinon, je ne peux pas embrasser ton ventre…. »

Et tout en continuant ses caresses, Jim releva le haut bleu de son amant avec son nez et passa son visage dessous pour aller effleurer de ses lèvres le fin duvet brun. Il senti Spock frissonner et une main agripper ses cheveux. Le vulcain suppliait, la voix pleine de désir :

« Non capitaine… »

Le blond continua alors son voyage et mordilla la peau sous le nombril, il remonta ensuite légèrement pour aller passer sa langue dans ce dernier, tirant un long gémissement à son compagnon. Il senti les jambes de Spock trembler, mais continua et remonta jusqu'au cœur sans oublier au passage d'embrasser et de lécher partout où il le pouvait.

« Jim…

-Oui Spock ? »

Le capitaine n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir très longtemps, son pantalon le serrait atrocement, et les gémissements de son ami ne l'aidait pas à se contenir Il senti le bassin de Spock partir en arrière et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, le vulcain s'installa sur lui et ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté de son visage. Il entendu rapidement Spock lui susurrait avant de l'embrasser fougueusement :

« Jim… Mon Jim. »


End file.
